tfg_world_championship_racerfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Faust Games World Championship Racer 2
Germany |language = English }} Team Faust Games World Championship Racer 2 is a game made with the Multimedia Fusion 2 Developer. It's a Mixed Styled Racing game of Mario Kart, F-Zero, Crashday, Destruction Derby, Uchuu Race: Astro Go! Go! and Extreme-G XG2. The Updated source game; it can selecting 10 Playable drivers and 9 Secret Unlockable Drivers, it can selecting 4 Cups and 1 Hidden Cups, 13 Opponents in the Tracks and has 6 various Weapons. Characters 'Playables' Fist Man #02 (New Fist Mans Adventure) Final Boss Man #99 (New Fist Mans Adventure) TwinBee #01 (TwinBee) WinBee #02 (TwinBee) Latios #381 (Pokémon) Latias #380 (Pokémon) Emboar #500 (Pokémon) Chesnaught #652 (Pokémon) Blaziken #257 (Pokémon) Empoleon #395 (Pokémon) 'Unlockables' Audino #531 (Pokémon) "As Enemy Leader appears when played as Final Boss Man in Cup 1, Dr. Frogut in Cup 2, Zembero in Cup 3 or The Dark Guy in Cup 4 and 5. Because it's not allowed with against the clone themselves." Dr. Frogut #97 (New Fist Mans Adventure) "The Second Enemy Leader in Cup 2." Zembero #95 (New Fist Mans Adventure) "The Third Enemy Leader in Cup 3." The Dark Guy #160 (New Fist Mans Adventure) "The Last Enemy Leader in Cup 4 and 5." Mewtwo #150 (Pokémon) Escudo #06 (Gran Turismo) Mr. Tank #??? (Reiner's Tilesets) M3 GTR #??? (Need For Speed Most Wanted) Neon #??? (Extreme-G) 'Other Opponents (Non-Playables)' Mr. Blue Car #08 (Reiner's Tilesets) Mr. Green Car #03 (Reiner's Tilesets) Mr. Red Car #77 (Reiner's Tilesets) Mr. Grey Car #04 (Reiner's Tilesets) Items Extra Boost Power-Up Weapon Box 'Power-Up Weapons' 8-Way Red Ball Missile Belch Cannon Big Mecha Flying Disc Bowling Electrode Super Catapult Tracks 'Cup 1' Raceway Day III Golden Field I Asphalt Flower II Golden Field II Raceway Day IV Sky Effects I 'Cup 2' Future Zone West I Black Light City Fungi Dimension Crystal Island I Crag Land I Golden Field III 'Cup 3' Raceway Day V Crystal Island II Fall Speedway II Sky Effects II Snow Raceway II Gold Diamond Castle II 'Cup 4' Crag Land II Future Zone West II The Dark Guy's Castle Dark Lake Devil Style Palace II Space Road 'Cup 5' Wood Lake II Ancient Jungle III Canyon Land III Iron Sewer II Castle Factory II Gossick Soundtracks Logo Openning : Racing Simulation 2 (N64) - Intro ---- Intro Theme : Racing Simulation 2 (N64) - Demonstration ---- Main Menu : Europe PS1 Demo Disc - Main Menu 1 ---- Driver Select & Cup Select : Racing Simulation 2 (N64) - Main Menu ---- Raceway Day : San Francisco Rush (PS1/PSX) - Soundtrack 2 ---- Fall Speedway : San Francisco Rush (N64) - Pulp Country ---- Wood Lake : Winter Gold - Downhill ---- Canyon Land : S.C.A.R.S (N64) - Canyon ---- Snow Raceway : Winter Gold - Snowboard ---- Ancient Jungle : San Francisco Rush (N64) - Who It Is ---- Asphalt Flower : Winter Gold - Bobsled and Luge ---- Iron Sewer : S.C.A.R.S (N64) - Island ---- Castle Factory : Dragon Master - Gloria ---- Gold Diamond Castle : S.C.A.R.S (N64) - Pipe ---- Devil Style Palace : San Francisco Rush (N64) - Blind Chase ---- Golden Field : Demo 1 Main Menu (PS1) (1996-1997) ---- Sky Effects : Demo 1 Main Menu (PS1) (1995) ---- Future Zone West : Wave Race (N64) - Marine Fortress ---- Black Light City : Killer Loop - Soundtrack 9 ---- Fungi Dimension : PS1 Demo Disc - Main Theme (????) ---- Crystal Island : Extreme-G XG2 (PC) - Sensara ---- Crag Land : Killer Loop - Soundtrack 5 ---- The Dark Guy's Castle : Extreme-G XG2 (PC) - Anville ---- Dark Lake : Killer Loop - Soundtrack 8 ---- Space Road & Gossick : Extreme G XG2 (PC) - Eschaton ---- Cup Ending : Winter Gold (SNES) - Final Results ---- Race Start : Lego Racers - Race Start ---- Finish (Win) : Lego Racers - 1st Place Finish ---- Finish (Lose) : Lego Racers - (PC - 2nd-6th Place Finish)/(N64 - Losing Championship) ---- Credits Theme : Automobili Lamborghini (N64) - Results ---- Gallery Fghfhfghfghgfhfgh.png|Official Images SketchUp Models - Fist Mans Car and Final Boss Mans Car.png|Fist Man's Car and Final Boss Man's Car SketchUp Models - Emboar's Car and Chesnaught's Car.png|Emboar's Car and Chesnaught's Car SketchUp Models - Empoleons Car and Blazikens Car.png|Empoleon's Car and Blaziken's Car TFGWCR2 - Trk13.png|Track Art - Golden Field TFGWCR2 - Trk14.png|Track Art - Sky Effects TFGWCR2 - Trk15.png|Track Art - Future Zone West TFGWCR2 - Trk16.png|Track Art - Black Light City TFGWCR2 - Trk17.png|Track Art - Fungi Dimension TFGWCR2 - Trk18.png|Track Art - Crystal Island TFGWCR2 - Trk19.png|Track Art - Crag Land TFGWCR2 - Trk20.png|Track Art - The Dark Guy's Castle TFGWCR2 - Trk21.png|Track Art - Dark Lake TFGWCR2 - Trk22.png|Track Art - Space Road TFGWCR2 - Trk23.png|Track Art - Gossick TFGWCR - Trk1.png|Track Art - Raceway Day TFGWCR - Trk2.png|Track Art - Fall Speedway TFGWCR - Trk3.png|Track Art - Wood Lake TFGWCR - Trk4.png|Track Art - Canyon Land TFGWCR - Trk5.png|Track Art - Snow Raceway TFGWCR - Trk6.png|Track Art - Ancient Jungle TFGWCR - Trk7.png|Track Art - Asphalt Flower TFGWCR - Trk8.png|Track Art - Iron Sewer TFGWCR - Trk10.png|Track Art - Castle Factory TFGWCR - Trk11.png|Track Art - Gold Diamond Castle TFGWCR - Trk12.png|Track Art - Devil Style Palace Screenshots bandicam 2016-08-11 16-53-41-181.png bandicam 2016-08-11 16-53-49-007.png bandicam 2016-08-11 16-53-56-301.png bandicam 2016-08-11 16-54-03-672.png bandicam 2016-08-11 16-54-20-463.png bandicam 2016-08-11 16-54-29-376.png bandicam 2016-08-11 16-54-31-737.png bandicam 2016-08-11 16-54-44-826.png bandicam 2016-08-11 16-54-52-196.png bandicam 2016-08-11 16-54-55-519.png bandicam 2016-08-11 16-54-58-084.png bandicam 2016-08-11 16-55-10-829.png bandicam 2016-08-11 16-55-27-120.png bandicam 2016-08-11 16-55-39-941.png bandicam 2016-08-11 17-03-33-644.png bandicam 2016-08-11 16-56-36-173.png bandicam 2016-08-11 16-56-39-701.png bandicam 2016-08-11 16-56-45-144.png bandicam 2016-08-11 16-57-17-045.png bandicam 2016-08-11 16-59-01-160.png bandicam 2016-08-11 17-00-07-197.png bandicam 2016-08-11 17-02-16-277.png